Time's Up
by Swampman
Summary: FLUFFY YAOI AHEAD! With only 7 days left, time is running out. What could Tachimukai do to be able to experience the warmth of love for the last time, untill they would be ripped apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Swampman's notes:**

**_Holy shit, what is this?_**  
><strong><em>Forged in God's very flames. <em>**

**_Do mine eyes tell me lies, _**  
><strong><em>AN ENGLISH TSUNAMI X TACHIMUKAI FANFIC?<em>**

**YEAH BITCHES, So, Since nobody has written anything about these two in English, I decided to do it, just to please you ;u ;  
>So, this is rated T for now, I'm not sure if this will go up though...or if T is even the appropriate rating (Dude, don't judge me, I write M : )  
>ANYWAYS.<br>This is actually my first fanfic, I've written some original stuff before though, yeah.**

**Please enjoy~ LOVE IT, DAMMIT**

* * *

><p>'Good job' Tsunami spoke, covered in dirt and giving a thumbs up. Tachimukai gave him an insecure nod, panting while staring at the ground.<p>

'You're being too nice, Tsunami…helping me all day…' Tachimukai felt like he had been wasting Tsunami's time, they had been training all day, but Tachimukai still hadn't finished his hissatsu technique. They were training for an upcoming match, even though it was a friendly one, Tachimukai insisted on finishing his new technique and Tsunami was so nice to help him.

Tachimukai looked up at the horizon, the sun was setting, filling the sky with shades of red and orange he had never seen before. A warm breeze set up, playing with Tsunami's pink locks while the sun shone on his tanned skin, making it appear to glow while he wiped some sweat drops from his forehead.

'It's getting dark, Tsunami… you can go back to the dorm if you'd like to. I'll finish this up on my own.' Tachimukai said to his friend that picked up the ball that rolled towards his feet.

With that, Tsunami walked up to the brown haired boy, 'Don't worry, don't worry!' he smiled his usual carefree smile and ran a hand through the kid's hair. He then leaned in closer, placing a hand on his shoulder to whisper '…just for you'.

Just those three words sent Tachimukai's heart racing, a slight blush spreading across his cheeks when he felt that familiar touch, the loving warmth and his caring hand run through his hair. He stepped a little closer towards the taller male, clutching at his shirt and pressing his face against his chest when he felt Tsunami's arms wrap around his waist, inviting him into the pure bliss that was love.

Tsunami could almost feel Tachimukai's throbbing heart, proving his love and happiness. He watched over his angel for a while, before letting out a sigh, his carefree smile making room for a worried expression.

'…We're running out of time, Tachimukai…' He felt Tachimukai shift in his arms when he turned his gaze upwards.

'What do you mean?' Tachimukai questioned him, releasing the grip on his shirt and creating a little space between their bodies.

'I mean that…' Tsunami scratched the back of his head, furrowing his brows, 'I mean that dinner is almost ready! We should head back inside, Aki and Natsumi will get angry if we're late!'. Tsunami took the younger boy's hand, intertwining their fingers while they headed towards the dorm. They walked back together, the short walk filled with laughter and joy until they reached the dorm where the rest of their team members were waiting.

_xxx_

_Even though Tsunami was still as carefree as ever, there was something bothering him. Something he couldn't, no, he didn't __**want**__ to tell Tachimukai, even though it was so simple. Five words…just five simple words, but with so much meaning. Words that could wipe away the cheerful smile from Tachimukai's face. Words that could rip them apart for ever. Maybe it was better to leave those words unspoken, and face them when they…ran out of time._

Tachimukai and Tsunami walked into the cafeteria, greeted with the loud noise of their teammates. Someoka was chasing Kogure, Hiroto and Endou were talking and Kidou and Fudou were having something that looked like a lovers quarrel. As soon as they got their plates of food, Tsunami and Tachimukai were pulled apart, Tachimukai joining Fubuki's table, and Tsunami was pulled to their captain, Endou. Tsunami sat down at their table, internally wincing at the carrots on his plate.

'Did you tell Tachimukai yet?' Endou asked in a worried tone.

'I didn't, but -' Tsunami tried to answer but Kidou cut him off.

'He won't like it if you keep hiding it from him, he probably already knows there's something wrong with you, your behaviour hasn't been the same lately' Kidou was sharp as ever.

Tachimukai could hear someone say his name and turned his head to the side, trying to listen to the conversation that was held on the other side of the room. He ignored Kogure that was telling him about the prank he pulled on Someoka, and gazed at Tsunami, his face having worry and concern written all over it. What could they be talking about and why would they mention him?

'So, when are you going back to Okinawa?' Hiroto asked, sitting down next to his friend.

_Wait….What did he just say?_

'I'll be going back in seven days' Tsunami answered, slightly smiling at his friend.

'H-He's going back to Okinawa…' Tachimukai thought to himself, 'He's going back but…won't tell me?'. He turned around slowly, staring at his plate in front of him.

_What's going on? Why…why is he going back to Okinawa…why is he leaving me like that…without telling a thing?_

_xxx_

With that, he stood up, knocking his chair over in the process before he stormed outside. He walked through the hallway, his hands forming fists while he kept his head down, cracks forming in his heart with every step he took. His shoulders started to shake while he made his way outside, the warm air greeting him, but not cheering him up like it usually did. He was mad, mad at Tsunami, furious about the fact he didn't tell him he was leaving, but also sad at the same time.

Was he leaving him?  
>Would he really go back to Okinawa without telling him a thing, was he planning to just disappear? Would he just leave, and tear Tachimukai's heart to shreds?<p>

Didn't Tsunami want to…stay with him?

Tachimukai lowered himself to the ground, sitting on the stairs that led to the dorm building. He gazed at the stars while he listened to the waves of the ocean that was near, imagining Tsunami surfing on them, like he used to do. Memories of the past haunted his mind, the way they laughed together, the way they could train together until the late ours of the night. The way they embraced each other, all the warmth and the love…it would all be gone in seven days.

Tachimukai could feel his eyes sting, tears ready to fall so he could cry, cry like he had never done before, but he didn't. He promised himself he would not cry, and make those seven days the best week of his entire life. He would do anything to keep them together, he would not leave his side until their last hours together had passed.

Tachimukai was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the creaking noise the door made and finally discovered he wasn't alone when he noticed movement in the corner of his eye.

'Yo!' the pink haired male that had been haunting his mind closed the door behind him and settled down next to him. 'Why did you go outside?' he asked, smiling bright and shuffling closer.

'I wasn't feeling too well' he lied, letting Tsunami get closer, '…Tsunami, why do people say goodbye?'

Tsunami gazed at Tachimukai, slightly surprised by the question. Finally, he let out a sigh and leaned back, focusing on the stars above them.

'I don't know why people say goodbye, Tachimukai' he started, placing his hand on top of the kid's hand while squeezing it slightly, 'I guess people are like…rivers…a river might have many branches that each create their own path but they all come back to one point, and that's the ocean'.

They both smiled at how Tsunami could compare everything to the ocean, but it still made sense in a way. Tsunami got up from the ground and patted his jeans to get rid of any dirt, 'It's getting late, let's go back inside, get some rest' he reached a hand out to the boy on the ground. Tachimukai eagerly took a hold of the hand and got up, ready to be guided back inside, but he was stopped. Instead of being led back inside, he got pulled back, his body pressed close against Tsunami's. Brown eyes met blue ones, gazing into each other lovingly until they closed, pressing their lips together softly, engaging each other in a sweet kiss. Tachimukai wrapped his arms around the other's neck, standing on the tip of his toes to deepen the kiss while blushing madly. Tsunami nibbled at his lower lip one last time before pulling away, but still holding onto his angel tightly.

'Tell Kogure he has the room to himself tonight' Tsunami whispered, suggesting they should share Tsunami's room for the night, since he had no roommate.

Tachimukai nodded, giving Tsunami one last peck on the lips before walking back inside.

They spend that night together, cuddling with each other on the bed that was slightly too small for two people, covered by thick blankets. Tanned fingers ran through golden brown locks while pale hands clutched at the fabric of the other's shirt. Lips were kissed and cheeks straddled while the rest of the dorm was sleeping in the dark.

If they only had seven days left, why not spend their nights together too?

* * *

><p><strong>Swampman's notes:<strong>

**I know you loved that ;u ; or well, yeah, I hoped you did.  
><strong>**I took a break from my original stories for a while, just so I could work on some fanfics, so I'll probably update this..in a week :/**

**Anyways, please review! Also, tell me if I made any mistakes so I can fix 'em!**

**Have a good day :D**

_Swampmanlovesyou ;u ;_


	2. Chapter 2

**Swampman's notes:**

**I lied :/ At the end of the first chapter I said I'd update this in about a week, and what is it now? About two months later? .orz  
><strong>**Crappy moodswings are crappy and shit isn't going like I want it to go **(i know this is the Internet and nobody needs your whining, Swampman)** So, yeah, I'm late D:  
>Anyways, bro, here's chapter two, sorry for any OOC-ness. <strong>

**Also, Tsunami is supposed to appear in Inazuma Eleven Go ;u ; goddammit, wish Tachimukai would appear too 3**

**DERP, SUDDEN TOPIC CHANGE. **My friend got me 4 packs of Inazuma Eleven trading cards, bro, my life is complete.

**Enjoy, motherfuckers ;u ;**

* * *

><p>A night had passed, a night filled with soft whispering voices, voices softly crying out each other's names before they were silenced by locking lips. They both knew that after that night had passed, they would only have six days left with each other. Tsunami didn't know Tachimukai had heard him talking the day before, so the only thing he could do was hope, hope that he would smile for the next six days, and hope that he wouldn't be mad if their final day had finally come.<p>

Tsunami shifted his body closer to his sleeping beauty, pulling the boy closer to his chest and running his fingers through his golden brown locks. He smiled when he saw the boy clutch at his shirt, softly whispering his name before smiling in his sleep. A slight blush crept across Tsunami's cheeks, matching his pink hair. He had to hold his breath to prevent crying out 'aaaaahw' at the sight of his sleeping lover that was cuddling his shirt. It was like…watching a little kitten. He was going to miss that, Tachimukai's innocent smile, how he was always at his side, knowing he would never leave. He felt like he was betraying him by not mentioning he got asked to return to Okinawa.

'T-Tsunami…?' was mumbled in a sleepy voice as Tachimukai rubbed his eyes.

As soon as Tsunami heard the boy had woken up, he pressed his eyes shut firmly, 'I'm asleep, I can't hear you'.

Tachimukai snorted at his lie, placing a small kiss on Tsunami's jaw before struggling to get out of his grasp. It was a hard fight, pushing and groaning as tanned arms just held on to him tighter. Tsunami didn't want to let go, he just wanted to spend another few hours, no scrap that, the whole day cuddling in the cramped bed, and to be honest, Tachimukai secretly shared that fantasy. But there was no way their coach would forgive them for skipping breakfast, even on a Saturday morning.

'You're a bad liar' Tachimukai laughed when he had finally managed to get out of the bed, straightening the fabric of the over-sized white shirt he borrowed from Tsunami. Tsunami just pouted, stretching his arms before sitting on the edge of the bed. He placed his elbows on his knees and rested his head in the palms of his hands, simply mesmerized by his partner that was trying to get out of his shirt. He watched gentle hands grip the white fabric before it was pulled up, revealing a slender body that was flawed by slight bruises that were left after their training. Tsunami wondered when it would be the last time he could caress that body with his own hands, how it would be to feel that warmth for the last time. Would he ever be able to experience it again after he had left? Or would memories be the only trace left of their love? Tsunami's eyes followed Tachimukai as he walked up to a chair which had a messy pile of clothes on it. He picked up a clean shirt which had some weird text on it and a checkered red blouse. He pulled the shirt over his exposed chest, making his messy hair even messier in the progress. Oh, how bad did Tsunami want to run his fingers through those silky locks, pull Tachimukai closer and whisper sweet, comforting words to him, that even if he'd leave him, he'd still love him, and come back, no matter what. But he couldn't do that, and would Tachimukai even believe him? He wasn't even sure if he could ever fulfil that promise.

Tachimukai buttoned up the bottom three buttons, leaving the rest as it was before moving on to a pair of jeans.

'Wrong jeans' Tsunami snorted, pointing at the pair of denim jeans Tachimukai was holding out in front of him. Tachimukai walked over to the bed, dropping the pair of jeans on Tsunami's lap as he continued looking around confused, wondering where he could have possibly left his jeans.

'There's a pair on the desk, you left it here last time you spent the night in my room' Tsunami pointed at a neatly folded pair of jeans that was on the corner of his desk.

'I thought I lost that pair!' Tachimukai exclaimed, unfolding his jeans before lowering them to step into it. 'I should look around here more often, I bet I left some shirts here' he laughed, straightening out his clothes before walking up to the door. He opened the door with a creaking noise, but before walking out he turned around and scratched the back of his head.

'Hey, Tsunami, If we have enough time after training, and if the coach lets us go, would you like to..ehm..do something tonight?' He asked, slightly fumbling with the buttons of his blouse.

'Eh, are you sure?' Tsunami got up from the bed, slightly surprised by the question.

'I-I mean, if you want to, if there's something else you have to do to-' he couldn't even finish his sentence as Tsunami started talking.

'I'd love to' Tsunami smiled brightly. Tachimukai could feel the pace of his heart increasing when he saw that perfect smile. He could only smile back before he closed the door, walking towards the dorm's cafeteria, happiness being the only emotion that filled his heart at that moment.

But all that happiness soon faded away when he entered the cafeteria.

xxx

'The match will be held next Friday, even though it's a friendly match, I want you to win. We have six days left, and we are going to use those days to train, train and train more. Including this weekend.' The voice of their coach echoed through the room, which was then interrupted by Tsunami who walked into the room, holding his signature goggles between his teeth, and still fumbling with the button of his jeans. Their coach sighed, rubbing his temples before returning to his breakfast, leaving the rest of Raimon to complain to each other about his strict rules.

Tsunami looked around before walking up to Tachimukai. 'What was that all about?' he asked, placing his white goggles on his head. 'Looks like we have more training ahead of us' Tachimukai said, a fake smile tugging on his lips, trying to conceal the sorrow he felt. They probably wouldn't be able to do anything that night, since their coach would let them train the whole day, and who would have enough energy left after coach Kudou was done with you?

'What's up with that sad face? Here, smile! We have the entire evening to ourselves!' Tsunami laughed, pinching Tachimukai's cheek to turn that frown upside down. He laughed and wondered how Tsunami could be so careless while they only a limited amount of time to spend together. He probably was hiding it from him after all, but why would he do such a thing? It's not like he would get mad, maybe a little upset, but that way they could work together on a plan to make this week unforgettable.

But maybe it was for the better…maybe it was better to create a little distance between them, so when the day he left had finally come, the cracks in his heart wouldn't be so deep.

Tachimukai shook his head, trying to shake the sad thoughts off and walked up to Tsunami, who had already provided himself of a plate and was almost drooling at all the delicious breakfast food that was cooked up for them.

xxx

'Pass that ball over here!' Kidou's voice could be heard at the other side of the field. It was late in the afternoon and they had been training all day, their coach keeping an eye on them. Tachimukai continued pulling grass from the soil he was sitting on, really, no ball had come his way the entire day, and when one did, someone would jump in front, robbing Tachimukai from his chance to work on his new technique. He watched the ball being passed from Kidou, back to Hiroto and then played forwards towards Endou. Atleast they were doing a good job, but just sitting still during this time of the year wasn't really comfortable, a cold breeze sweeping across the field.  
>'Incoming!' A loud yell from Fudou reached his ears, but just a tad too late, and before Tachimukai could dodge it, he was struck with the ball that he was hoping to kick just once earlier. He could hear some of his teammates desperately trying to hold back their laughter, except Kogure, who sounded like was going to die from joy. He rubbed the spot the ball had hit him while sitting back up.<br>'You could've seen that one coming' Fudou casually said as he stole the ball that was rolling away from Tachimukai, and ran back off towards the other side of the field.

Tachimukai sighed, still rubbing the throbbing spot on his head while glaring at Fudou. He wondered if he did that on purpose, but that would really make him a jerk, or maybe it was just an act he put up for Kidou, but who knows.

'Let's go' a figure at his right called out to him, holding out a tanned hand. Tsunami was standing next to him, ready to help him up. Tachimukai eagerly took his hand and pulled himself up, straightening his clothes once he was on his feet. 'Go? What do you mean? Training isn't over yet.' He said, giving Tsunami a confused look.  
>'We're not getting any action at all, it's no use being here, so let's go' Tsunami pulled his partner along, leaving the fields behind them.<p>

'B-but where are you planning to go? It's almost evening and they'll just get mad at us for being late' he panicked, not wanting to get into any trouble with coach Kudou.

'Wherever is fine, isn't it?' Tsunami stated, smiling. How could he have possibly forgotten about that sad expression that flawed his boyfriend's face that morning, after their coach had made it impossible for them to enjoy themselves that day? They were going to enjoy themselves, no matter how much trouble it would give them, it'd all be worth it.

They reached the beach that was located near their dorm. It was a 10 minute walk from the fields, a perfect place to rest after an exhausting day of training, not that Tsunami and Tachimukai did a lot this afternoon. Their team was way too concentrated on helping Endou, he was their goalkeeper after all. 'Isn't it too cold for the beach?' Tachimukai asked while rubbing his arms, trying to warm up as a cold breeze swept through his training uniform. At least he was wearing long sleeves, unlike Tsunami with his short sleeved shirt , but the autumn air didn't seem to bother him. 'It's never too cold to visit the ocean' Tsunami turned his head and averted his gaze towards the horizon, spoiling his ears with the soothing sound of the ocean's waves, 'No matter how cold it is, the ocean will never loose it's beauty'.

Tachimukai looked up at his boyfriend, slightly surprised by his answer. He was right though, no matter which season it was, the wind would always play with those pink locks, and the ocean would never rest. 'It's almost like looking up at the sky…' Tachimukai continued, their bodies unconsciously moving closer to each other as they walked along the beach, 'No matter where in Japan we are, and no matter the distance between us, we'd always look up at the same sky, and we'd always surf the same ocean'. Both of them smiled at the spoken words while they laced their fingers together, continuing their walk on the damp sand. Even if they were to be separated, the only thing separating them would be a vast amount of water, that could be sailed at any time.

* * *

><p><strong>Swampman's notes:<strong>

**If you bros want more/faster updates, please leave a review with some date suggestions ;u ;  
><strong>**Sooooo, if you'd like them to go to a certain place, do a certain thing, please let me know in a review, because I have like...0 inspiration .orz**

**Don't leave your fellow bro hanging ;- ;**

**Now, It's time for me to NAP 8D**

**Have a good day, and also, a very late Happy New Year.**


End file.
